30 ways to Annoy Kakashi Hakate continued
by xxcrunchyxx
Summary: The line between harmless buffoonery and abuse can be so thin...especially to a ramen deprived Naruto. The line between questionable sanity and derangement is pretty thin, too - especially when Kakashi's life has been turned into a living hell.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: I do not own _Naruto_, or the list in bold. I am only completing the second half of this story off of CrazyFrog09. God bless them._

Naruto thought abut their little stunt last night. 'If only he were maskless…' Naruto looked at the list and grinned. "Hell Yeah!"

**16. Burn his all masks, including the one on his face.**

As Kakashi walked home from another mission, he wondered what Naruto and the others would try to pull on him. When he reached his doorstep, his nose caught whiff of something he didn't like to smell. He rushed in and saw Naruto and Sai in his room with their hands behind their backs and all his masks at their feet. "What the-" but he was cut off by the rope Yamato just gagged him with. He saw Sakura lunge forward and wrap him with duct tape then smash him against the wall. "Now Kakashi," Naruto began. His hand came up with a lighter in it. Sai was dancing around the masks and dumping gasoline on all of them. Kakashi's eyes widened and he began to cry out as Naruto dropped the lighter.

"Nsdl-sflkjslg! Naruswtog!" He struggled and got the rope out of his mouth and screamed, if you do…but he stopped talking when he realized Yamato was pouring something all over his mask. Sakura came up with a lighter. "Oh shit…" As soon as Sakura lit it, they all high-tailed it out of there leaving Kakashi to fend for himself and to get started on their next project.

^.^

Kakashi groaned and looked at himself in the mirror. He had dark circles under his eyes ad his face was a little bit red from their last 'let's put Kakashi through hell' feat. Worst of all, he had no mask. Kakashi put his head in his hands. 'Of all the things they've pulled, this ones gotten to me he most…well other than the loincloth one.' Kakashi shuddered as he recalled Gai. Kakashi's train of thought was interrupted when he heard a knock at the door. Defeated he grabbed a t-shirt and wrapped it around his head. When he opened it, the only thing there was a piece of paper saying:

APOLOGY DINNER? 7:30 – :D

'This can't be good…'


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi walked into town, more paranoid than ever. At least he got a mask from one of the other Jonin. He looked around waiting for Naruto to come out and shave his head, or for Yamato to come out looking like him naked. And Sai…oh God. Kakashi started to turn around and head back home but someone grabbed him by the shoulder. "Can't a lady buy you dinner?"

Sakura and Kakashi walked o a restaurant. Well, it was more like Sakura dragged Kakashi. When they sat down, Kakashi started to rock back and forth. Sakura gave him an odd look. "What's wrong?" Kakashi looked at her with murder in his eyes. "What's wrong? What's wrong is you guys have been torturing me! I can't sleep, I'm afraid to breathe…" Kakashi rocked faster. Sakura laughed. "Well, he maybe some water will help." She started to hand it to him and dropped it right before it got to his mouth.

**17. Spray water on his crotch in public, making it seem like he wet his pants.**

Kakashi looked down at the mess. Sakura played innocent and pretended not to notice until about 30 seconds later. "Oh, Kakashi, did you have an accident?" She smiled. Kakashi suddenly knew what this one was going to be. Sakura grabbed his wrist and shouted as loud as she could, "Make way! We've got a man with a problem!" She motioned toward his crotch with her hand. Kakashi's face turned red when all the people stared at his "privates." He whispered to Sakura for him to let go of his hand, but with her super strength she grabbed tighter. "What was that? You need a bathroom?" She said even louder than the first time. "Well, then let's go!" Sakura dragged him through town and stopped at every big crowd of people to scream and show them that Kakashi had an accident. Through the bushes, Naruto and Yamato were nearly exploding with laughter while Sai was looking at the list. "Hey guys, can I do this one?" Naruto and Yamato looked at the list and nodded eagerly.

^.^

**18. Send a note to Iruka saying Kakashi loves him.**

Iruka was walking out his door to meet up with his students when he saw a note and a teddy bear holding a heart on the ground. Iruka bent down and picked it up puzzled. He looked at the card. It said: TO IRUKA, FROM KAKASHI with a little heart over the _i_. Iruka opened it nervously and read what was inside.

_Dear Iruka, You've been so nice to me these past days, and I just wanted you to know that I love it. Your attention makes me feel a 110%.The late night phone calls keep me thinking about you all night long. (Especially in bed, wink wink.) I hope that we can be more than friends because, I LOVE YOU –Kakashi _(with another heart over the _i._)

Iruka looked up and dropped the teddy bear. He heart nearly stopped when he saw Kakashi walking towards him and waving. Iruka ran back inside and locked the door. When he heard a knock, he looked through the peephole and saw Kakashi standing there waiting. Iruka opened the door a crack. "What do you want?" Kakashi's hand came up to his head. "Uhh, well, I have a problem, and I was wondering if you could help me with it. Iruka opened the door a little wider. "Go on…" he said, not sure where this was heading. "See well, something came up, and I need to stay with you tonight." Iruka's heart stopped beating as he recalled part of the note. (_Especially in bed, wink wink_.) "Well, what happened?" "You see…"

_About an hour earlier..._

Kakashi was walking home from Sakura's little stunt with wet pants and no dignity. "Damn. I can outsmart all of them in battle, but I can't stop them from pulling pranks on me…pitiful." Kakashi was about ten feet away when a lady popped out of nowhere. "Good evening," she said in a cheery voice. "You must be Mr. Kakashi Hakate."

**19. Auction his apartment to a charity organization **

"We are most grateful for your donation, and we wanted to personally shake your hand and congratulate you on how many kids you're helping. Now if you would just sign here, here, here, and initial here you can be on your merry way." Kakashi looked at her and blinked a couple times unbelievingly. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here? And what exactly am I donating?" The lady looked at him and laughed. "Well, I'm the head of the charity, and we have to say this is one of the biggest donations we've ever had. I mean, your whole house? We are most grateful one of your friends came forward and said you had a heart for children." "Which friend are we talking about?" "The tall black haired one. He gave us our phone number, fax, house address, and he even brought you in about ten minutes later. You don't remember?" Kakashi buried his head in his hands 'Sai and Yamato. Damn them.' The lady kept smiling. "There's no way out of this one," he mumbled. "What was that?" Kakashi smiled and said, "I believe there's been a misunderstanding. I don't think I want to donate my house so if you could get out…" The lady frowned. "Mr. Hakate, we have a bunch of kids that need a home and…" He grabbed the contract, ripped it up and pushed her aside as he stomped inside his house. "I will NOT be donating so Please. Leave. Me. Alone." Kakashi slumped against his door and heard her banging on it. "I will not go until you agree to donate!" Kakashi let out a sigh of relief when his stomach growled and he realized how hungry he was. As he walked to his kitchen, Kakashi opened the refrigerator and found nothing. 'Hmm, maybe I forgot to buy food.' He walked over to his pantry and what he saw made him nearly faint.


	3. Chapter 3

**20. Eat all his food and replace them with instant ramen.**

Kakashi tore through the wall of ramen to find nothing but more ramen. "NARUTO!" Kakashi ran through his house and slammed open the front door completely forgetting about the lady. He saw Sai walking down the street and grabbed him by the collar pinning him against the wall. "Where…is…Naruto?" Sai put on his best perplexed face and looked at Kakashi like he had no idea who he was talking about. He wrinkled his forehead and tapped his finger to his head for about five minutes and then fake smiled. "Oh, you mean dickless?" That sent Kakashi over the edge. He turned around and screamed and pulled out some of his hair. He had enough of this. Sai took advantage of this opportunity to run. Kakashi turned around to punch him but he wasn't there. Kakashi slowly trudged away to Ichimaru's to get something to eat. Once he was there, Kakashi played with his food and barely ate any of it. He paid and left to go home, but when he got there, his house was boarded up and the door was padlocked. "Damn it."

_All caught up…_

Iruka stared at Kakashi warily. Kakashi smiled and in his best whiney voice (which wasn't very good) and said, "Pleeaseee?" Iruka let him in slowly. "You know…I only have _one _bed." Kakashi laughed. "Well, I figured that since we're so close I could just…" Iruka grabbed Kakashi and threw him out. "There is no way, NO WAY, that is ever going to happen Kakashi Hakate! Friends or not!" Iruka yelled as he slammed the door shut. Kakashi held up his finger and finished his sentence, even though no one was listening, "sleep on your couch. Jeez, what was with him?" Kakashi turned back to the town to find a hotel to sleep in, but all of them were full and he didn't have very much money left anyways. Around 11:00, he gave up and decided to sleep in a tree. It was uncomfortable at first, but he was so tired he couldn't care less. As soon as he fell asleep, Naruto and Sakura jumped out and into the tree. "I believe Kakashi-sensei needs a makeover."

**21. Attempt to put make-up on his mask. Repeatedly. -and for brownie points-**

**22. Dye his hair purple and yellow (to get the ultra hip retro look and to take away the oldness of his hair)**

Naruto grinned but stifled a laugh as to not wake Kakashi up. With his hair purple and yellow and with the makeup they put on him, he looked like a tricked out version of the fat lady that lived across the street from Naruto. Silently, they ran away to get a little bit of rest before the next day.

^.^

When Kakashi woke up he breathed a sigh of relief. His hair was still there and so was his mask. He wasn't "equipment"-less. He sat up, stretched, and succeeded in falling out of the tree. Even this one little night of rest wasn't enough to keep him going. He walked in to town to go see Tsunade about this, and hopefully get a mission to take his mind of things. When he reached the gate, everyone's eyes turned towards him. He looked down to make sure he was wearing pants. He was. When he got closer, he followed their eyes to hair face and hair. He ran his fingers through it once more and brought his hand back down. It was streaked with purple and yellow dye. "Oh no." Naruto popped out from behind the corner with Yamato with a megaphone and shouted:


	4. Chapter 4

**22. And start calling him Mr. Mutated Pineapple Head.**

"HEY MR. MUTATED PINEAPPLE HEAD!" with the biggest grin he could possibly manage. "You…" If there was a way to kill someone with words, Kakashi nailed it. He charged at Naruto at full speed and punched him. Naruto disappeared. 'What? A shadow clone?' Kakashi turned and saw all the people still staring at him. He quickly brought his hands together to do a disappearing justu. Once he was away from the crowd, he made his way to Tsunade's. As he entered her office, Shizune looked up and started laughing. "Oh crap the makeup!" Kakashi ran into the bathroom to take it off and wash his hair out. When he was done, his face was as red as an apple from all the scrubbing, but the dye wouldn't come out. He considered taking out his pocket knife and cutting all his hair off, but then he'd look like an older version of Naruto. That had to be avoided at all costs. Kakashi sighed and left the bathroom. As soon as he was gone, Naruto and Sakura popped up from the stall. "I told you we should've used the sharpie as eyeliner," Naruto groaned. Sakura kicked his legs out form under him and his face landed in the toilet. "Eewie Naruto! Don't drink toilet water!" Sakura made her way out humming the tune to Auld Lang Syne.

When Kakashi entered the office, Tsunade was there drinking tea. "How can I help you Kaka-," she spit out the current tea in her mouth. "Oh my, Yamato was right when he said you wanted to go on C-rank missions so bad you dyed your hair. "

**23. Bribe Tsunade with sake to send him on pathetic C-rank babysitting missions only.**

"Nothing like babysitting children, right Kakashi?" Kakashi's jaw dropped. "Umm, I don't think…" Tsunade leapt over her desk and tackled him. "Are you defying my orders? Ka-ka-shi?" Each syllable was crisp and covered his face with spittle. "Yes ma'am." Kakashi was shaking. Tsunade could be a damn beast at times. "Good, there's a group of children in the front. Now GO!" Kakashi walked backwards out of there. On his way you, he passed Yamato. Yamato stopped. "Now where are you headed of to my good friend?" Yamato teased. Kakashi growled. Yamato held his hands up in a defensive position. "Ha-ha, well good day! And that hair takes off about 10 years…" Yamato winked and rounded the corner. "Asshole," Kakashi muttered as he headed out.

^.^

Kakashi was looking forward to coming home to a nice evening of reading and quiet after his "fun-filled" day of screaming and barf. 'Well, at least I got a house today.' He took the kids on a field trip to the real estate office and succeeded in renting a condo. 'Now, I just need my Icha-Icha books.' Kakashi snuck back to his old house and went to his room to grab his Icha-Icha collection. When he couldn't find them, he panicked and started searching around the entire. When he got to his kitchen, his whole world fell apart.

**24. Burn his Icha Icha collection in a bonfire in his kitchen and dance around it chanting, "boom shaka laka laka, boom shaka laka laka" wearing war-paint.**

In the middle of his kitchen there were his precious Icha-Icha books crackling to the rhythm of the "boom shaka laka laka" they were chanting. Sai was up on the counter acting like a gorilla with purple war paint and Naruto was trying to start a bigger bonfire. "Damn it! Why'd we use all the gasoline?" Naruto looked up and noticed Kakashi standing there. "Oh hey oh-so-gracious donor of this house." Sai wiggled his fingers and blew Kakashi a kiss. "What did you do? Where are the kids this house belongs to?" Kakashi fretted. Naruto and Sai stepped forward and finished each other sentences. "Well, they gave this house to-" "two" "very" "lonely" "kids." They both made the puppy dog face about an inch away from Kakashi's face. "And well, we decided we didn't like these perverted books, so burned them." Kakashi could've cried. Instead he turned around to look for Jiraya. Maybe he had some extra copies.


	5. Chapter 5

**26. Bribe Jiraya to tell him he's stopped the Icha Icha series as he is about to become a monk.**

Sakura and Jiraya walked together. "Hmm, I don't understand it. Can you explain it to me once more?" Sakura sighed. "Kakashi is going to come looking for you, you need to tell him you've stopped the Icha Icha series and you're becoming a monk." "And why would I do that?" "Ummm," Sakura thought, "because he burned all your Icha Icha books and…" "What? He burned my books?" "Well, actually," but she cut herself off, "yeah he did. It's terrible, I know." Jiraya frowned and shook his head. Sakura copied him. As if on cue, Kakashi walked up and said, "Hey, Jiraya I was wondering if…" He looked at Sakura. "Wh-What are you doing here?" Sakura smiled. "Leaving." She hummed to the tune of Auld Lang Syne as she skipped off. Kakashi blinked and continued. "If you have any Icha Icha book spares. Mine kinda-" "You burned them. Sakura told me all about it. And for that, I'm stopping the Icha Icha series and becoming a monk." Kakashi let out a high pitched squeal. "Whaaat?" He said in a squeaky voice. "Nooo…" Kakashi dropped to his butt and started the rocking number again as Jiraya walked away. "Wimp…"

^.^

Once Kakashi figured out Jiraya was kidding about becoming a monk, but he still wouldn't give him any copies, Kakashi defaulted to the book store. He thought about which ones he was going to buy. He only had enough money for two. "Shit." When he got inside, he decided to get the two most recent ones. Those were, after all, his favorites. After he paid and was on his way out, Kakashi eyed a flier that was pasted to the window.

**27. Send out a message to all his fangirls and fanboys saying he's maskless.**

KAKASHI HAS FINALLY TAKEN OF HIS MASK! SEE IT AT THE KONOHA BOOKSTORE AT 3:00. THIS IS A ONCE IN A LIFETIME OPPOURTUNITY SO HURRY ON BY!

P.S. BRING MONEY. POSTERS AND SIGNS WILL BE AVAILABLE FOR RETAIL.

Kakashi looked at the clock on the wall. He squinted to see it clearly. "It's…' Kakashi stopped dead. "3:00." All of a sudden the library was bombarded with screaming girls and guys, all holding drawings of him Naruto was selling outside. Kakashi jumped around to avoid them, but they were everywhere. Kakashi looked around to find an escape route. The door was the only way. It proved to be a harder feat than he imagined. People were jumping and grabbing at his clothes trying to rip off his mask or whatever else they could grab. As soon as he got outside, he decided he needed to find higher ground. 'On that roof? Nah, they can see me there. In that tree? No, way too easy to climb. On top of the billboard? Yeah that's…' but it was already occupied by Sakura, Yamato and Sai who were laughing so hard they nearly fell off. (Except Sai. He was just smiling.)

**27. Watch him suffer while they try to grope him from some place he can see you laugh.**

Kakashi scoffed at them. He was losing this fight. Should he just give them what they want? "No way in hell." Kakashi took off at his top speed into the woods and found the tallest tree to hide in. He ended up sitting there for 4 hours until everyone left. When he jumped down it was already around 8, so he decided to get some rest. He headed to the hospital to convince one of the nurses that his stomach hurt so he could get a bed to sleep in. Kakashi lied down and fell asleep thinking.


	6. Chapter 6

'That was probably the best sleep I've had in ages.' Kakashi stood up and stretched. He looked out the hospital window and saw Naruto, Sai, Sakura, and Yamato sitting under a tree looking at something. 'Oh, God. What are they up to now?'

The four looked at the list. There were only three left and each wanted to do one. "Well I'm definitely doing this one, because I'm the only one that can do it with that amount of mad ninja skill." Naruto grinned. Sakura punched him. "Well, I think I should do this one because I'm the only girl on the team and it'd be weird if one of you did it." "Sai could since he's gay," Naruto mumbled. That got him another punch from Sakura. Sai smiled. "But aren't we going for weird?" Yamato questioned. "Yeah… here you do it." "Wait, what about me?" Sakura cried. "Don't worry Sakura, you can do that one. I'll help," Sai said. "Aww, such a gentleman," Naruto joked sarcastically. "At least I know I'm a man," Sai said plain-faced. Yamato spoke before things got out of hand. "Okay everyone, now who goes first?" "Me!" they all cried at once.

^.^

Naruto snuck off to find Kakashi. If you know how to whine, you can get anything you want. Naruto spotted him coming out of the grocery store. "He-he. I'll make him drop all his groceries." Naruto radioed into Sakura and Sai. "Are you guys set up with the backup plan in case this doesn't work?" "Roger," they said simultaneously. Naruto transformed and headed out.

**28. Pay Naruto to seduce him with his Sexy No Justu.**

"Oh, Kakashi," he said in a high giggly voice. Kakashi looked up to see Naruto in his Sexy No Justu form. Except it was upgraded. There wasn't even a pink cloud on the top part and there were two girls full bodying each other. His eyes widened a little, but for the most part, Kakashi wasn't affected by that Justu, but did Naruto know that? No. Kakashi snickered. This was his time to get back at him. Kakashi just looked at Naruto. "You know that doesn't work on me." Kakashi stated matter-of-factly. Naruto transformed back. "Really, why not?" "Ah, well," Kakashi started to explain, but Naruto kicked him in the shin and ran off. Kakashi bent down to grab his leg but looked up enough to see him run away. "Idiot." Kakashi turned to pick up his bags and sighed. All of his food was replaced with instant ramen.

^.^

Naruto arrived with his back slumped. Yamato laughed, "I told you it wouldn't work." Sakura perked up, "But our backup plan did!" Everyone gave each other high fives and started to enjoy the food Kakashi 'gave' them. "So who's next?"

^.^

**29. Buy flowers for all the girls in Konoha and put it on his tab.**

Sai and Sakura went to the Yamanaka's flower store. They had tallied up a rough estimate of girls and it came to about 175. "This one was going to get Kakashi back for all the times he made us pay for his food." "And dry cleaning." "And groceries." Sai nodded and continued. "How much will it be?" Sakura looked at her notepad. "Umm, around a one hundred thousand dollars if we buy them individuals, but around 300,000 if we buy them all bouquets. What do you think?" Sai stopped to think. "I think we should do bouquets. It's politer." Sakura laughed as they kept walking. "Great choice, Sai."

As Kakashi walked home from buying more food (which was an extra 200 dollars) he wondered why all the girls were staring at him and smiling. Even waving and blowing kisses. He stopped. 'Was this another one of Naruto's tricks?' He continued to walk while thinking. Suddenly, he was stopped by Ayame. She was beaming. "Thank you, Kakashi! No one's ever done that for me before." She pulled down his mask a bit and gave him a kiss on the cheek. When she walked past him, he felt a little squeeze on his butt. Kakashi face turned red and he hoped no one saw that. He picked up the pace a little bit and speed walked home.

^.^

When Kakashi arrived, he set down his groceries and looked at his mail. "Bills, bills, bills, a card, another card…and another card…what's going on?" Kakashi tore through all three cards and realized they were thank you notes. One from Shizune and the two others from people he had never even heard of. "What is this?" Kakashi threw the cards in the trash and went through his bills. 'Electric bill, same as usual: 56 dollars. Rent cost: 200 dollars. Cool, just as I paid for. And credit card bill:' Kakashi eyes nearly came out of their sockets. "Four hundred thousand three hundred fifty six dollars? What have I been spending?" Desperately he tore open the rest of the bill to see what the purchases were made on. "Food: 400 dollars, new books: 100 dollars, new furniture: 600 dollars, Miscellaneous items: 30 dollars, Flowers: What? Flowers? Oh my God, two hundred thousand nine hundred sixty one dollars?" Kakashi's heart stopped. When did he? "Naruto…" Kakashi started grinding his teeth and wondering how the hell he was going to pay that off. "Well, better go see Tsunade. But first, Ino."

As Kakashi headed to the Yamanaka's flower shop, he got more winks from girls and a couple more accidental "brushes" against him. He was as red as a cherry by the time he walked into the shop. "Well, hello best-costumer-we've-probably-ever-had. What can I do you for?" Ino said with a gigantic smile. "Hey, Ino. Can you do me a favor?" Ino nodded. "Sure, what's up?" "Can you…takealltheflowers'I'justboughtoffmytab? "Ino looked at him confused. "Can you say that again?" Kakashi repeated it, slower this time. Ino wasn't happy. "WHAAT? No way Kakashi-senpai. I'm sorry, well actually I'm not, but you cannot do that to us? Do you know how many flowers that took? We're cleaned out? Literally." She showed him the empty glass cases behind her. "But Ino, please, I…" Ino started smacking him with her apron. "NO! NO NO! NO!" _Blah, blah, blah…_Kakashi ran out of the shop toward Tsunade's building. "That…was… a complete…failure." He sighed and walked sullenly.

^.^

Tsunade was actually quite surprised to see Kakashi. "What brings you here Kakashi? Here for more babysitting missions." Kakashi shook his head until he had a headache. "Ok, then, what?" "I need some money and I was wondering if you could loan me some and then I wouldn't accept any for the next missions I complete." "Well, how much? Fifty-sixty?" Tsunade said as she pulled out her wallet. "I'd be glad to help you because you've been such a great cause to this village." Kakashi lowered his head. "Two thousand nine hundred sixty one dollars," came out in a whisper. "Come again?" "Two thousand nine hundred sixty one dollars," Kakashi spoke just a tiny bit louder. "WHAAT!" _Damn, _same reaction he got from Ino, except Tsunade was a million times worse. "WHAAT?" came out again. Kakashi felt his face going pale and sweat trickling down his neck. He grabbed his shirt and started to air it out. "Kakashi, damn it, what have you been spending it on? Don't tell me those idiotic books." "No, no…see something has been going on and Naruto charged all of it too my credit card." "Well, who was the dumbass that let him do that?" Kakashi held up his finger to object but Tsunade rambled on. "You will do missions until _every_ cent is paid back. Understood?" Kakashi nodded. "Yes ma'am…" "Good, you can have another C-rank mission as there are no immediate threats in the village right now. "Babysitting or escort mission?" "Escort!" Kakashi said a little too desperately. "Good, I figured you'd choose that. You're escorting three children from one side of the village to the other. Make it last a day." "Wait, isn't that same as babysitting?" "You call it babysitting, I call it an escort mission. Now shut up and do it." Kakashi started to object but a glare from Tsunade's eyes stopped him. "Never mind. I'll be on my way out." Kakashi bolted out of there and turned to catch a breath of air. Kakashi shoved his hands in his pockets when he got outside and started to kick a rock. Unfortunately, that "rock" wasn't a pebble. Kakashi stubbed his toe and started home. "Escort mission my ass. Damn Tsunade. And Naruto. And Sakura and Yamato and Sai." When he arrived home, he took a bath and realized how tense he's been. However, in the bath, a brilliant plan came to mind. He went to bed making a list in his head.


	7. Chapter 7

They all looked at the list with tears in their eyes. "The last one," Naruto sniffled. "The last whiff of my own genius I will ever see."

^.^

**30. Send him pink roses while he's on a mission **

Kakashi woke up bright and early to hop to his new mission. On his way out the door, there was a bouquet of pink roses at the steps. "What the-." He bent down and picked up the card. It had the group of four drawn on the front (obviously by Sai.) The note read:

_Dear Kakashi,_

_We know we've been on your last nerve for the past couple of weeks, but now our fun is over. Let's put all this behind and not kill each other. No blood no foul, right senpai? Peace and love. _

_-Naruto, Yamato, Sai, and Sakura_

Kakashi looked up. They were done? They gave up? I'll keep watch just in walked off to his mission but caught no sight of them. Anywhere. "That's strange. Way too strange." Kakashi finished his mission without any interruptions. No embarrassing stunts. "Ha-Ha! They did quit!" Kakashi ran home and danced on the countertop. "Hell yeah! Now, to plan my revenge…"

Naruto, Sai, Sakura, and Yamato looked up. Kakashi stood in front of them reading his book. "So you quit?" "Not quit," Naruto corrected, "ran out of ideas. It is only when I've crashed form ramen that I can write such a devious list," he finished majestically. Kakashi gave him a weird look. "Well, then maybe I should take you off of ramen before we do training missions." Naruto gasped. "You wouldn't DARE." "Oh, I would. After what you put me through, I believe I have a right to take it back out on you guys. It was during the time in which I was depressed, tired, dreary, and ready for suicide that I realized you guys can't go forever." They all gasped and imagined what horrible things Kakashi could do with the help of the other senseis. Kakashi gave a perverted little smile and they gave him disgusted looks. Sakura spoke up, "You can't. It's-" "Not right?" "Yeah." "Well, actually it's justified." Kakashi started to walk away when Sai piped up. "We'll blackmail you." "With what?" Sai smiled. "Oh, you'll see."

Kakashi arrived home and looked around. No traps, no bonfires, no gasoline. Kakashi sighed. It really was over. He laughed as he thought of their empty threat. "Those little brats don't know who they're messing with." Kakashi chuckled again. He was about to turn off the light when he noticed a little pink card on his countertop next to a lighter. Slowly, Kakashi inched over to the card and looked at his contents. "No…" His fingers trembled. Inside was a picture of Gai and him, in loincloths. "Th-they…took…pictures?" Kakashi turned the picture over. _Are you sure? _Was written on the back along with _Burn it now and forget our fiasco. We have copies_. Kakashi slowly lit the lighter and torched the picture. "I hope they all go to hell. God forbid if I do too…"


End file.
